Happy end?
by zdobinskykrystof
Summary: Will of Fire that our main hero definitely has. StrongNaruto / NeutralKyubi/ Slight NaruHina pairing
1. Begining

**An: I don't own Naruto or any of Kishimoto's charachters however I own my characters(****In this story there aren't many of them.) ****Alert:**** Extremely bad english, short chapters.****Summary: Will of Fire is thing that our main hero has. His way through life wasn't easy but at the and he will be happy(or dead I don't know the end of story for myself).****_****Begining**

Five year old boy slowly walked through the street beaten up and with blood on his shirt and pants. The boy finished his journey leid his body in the shadow '' **_Kill them."_**said dark voice " What?" aasked scared boy **_" Make them suffer." _** said again dark voice with angrier tone " Who are you?" after asking, giant orange fox with nine tails appeared**_" I am all mighty demon Kyubi no Yoko ." _** said Kyubi. "What do you want then? with questioned face asked boy again **_"I want to train you I don't withstand weak vessel." _**. From that moment Kyubi started to train our main hero in nin-, gen-, tai- and even ken-.

**After Two years:**Naruto was now seven years old and with Kyubi teaching him he was strong

**Somewhere in Hyuga Compound:**"Heeelp" screeched voice of young girl being kidnapped by two men "Nobody is going to help you Raikage wants you to breed powerful children" said one of the two men."Get her down" said our hero

" Oh look at you, think you can do something about it" meanwhile our hero untied his katana and slashed the head ofof the one man. Girl seemed in shock.

"Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Shi no mai" (Dance of Death) after this sentence was said, our hero slashed so many times that blood of the man splashed on girls clothes. "T-hank y-ou" thaked girl with tears in her face "What's your name" asked now bloody boy "Hinata Hyuga, and you Mister" asked girl in now calm voice cause she knew she was safe "My name is...Naruto Uzumaki."

**_**

**Hope you enjoyed my first chapter. I will be happy for reviews (even the bad ones).****If you have questions PM me **


	2. Rewards

**Chapter 2: Rewards**

Naruto swung Hinata on his back an carried her to main house of the compound. As Naruto leid Hinata to the ground to open the door one Tokubetsu Jonin noticed them "Heelp Demon is kidnapping Hyuga princess" screamed jonin.Naruto quickly stroked her and ran away.

Next Naruto was called into Hokage office in the morning

**Hokage Office:**"Welcome Naruto" greeted Hokage "Hello Hokage-sama" said Naruto looking around . "Naruto I am sure you must explain everything what happened yesterday at night" said Hokage in cheerful tone to encourage Naruto. "Two Ninjas from Kumogakure no Sato wanted to kiddnap Hinata Hyuga for Byakugan bloodline. I was training in forest when I heard scream" sudden cold shiver ran through everyone in the room "Naruto you will recieve rewards not only from me but from Hyuga clan for saving clan heiress

and for stopping two Chunnin level ninja"

said Hokage "What will happen to them Hokage-sama?" asked Naruto "They will go into TI department" (Torture and Interrogation) answered Hokage his question "Ok, Hokage-sama can I go home now" said Naruto little uncomfortable "Not so fast young man" said one of Hyuga clan members. "You will receive two Katana forged by our finest blacksmith and when you reach eighteen you will marry Hinata" Hinata was instantly red as tomato and was near fainting "From me you will recieve 1000 ryo and new bank account also you will start going into academy"

**An: Ok second chapter out hope you enjoyed it**


	3. Academy

**Chapter 3: Academy **

Naruto woke up and cleaned his teeth.After that he decided to train a little 'cause he got time. He trained a little with his new katana.This katana was light and very sharp even beautiful.

Alarm clocks that he set to not forget rang and he rushed into academy.

It was a very loud class his ears were crying. "Look, there!" screamed girl

"Oh what do we got here, new meat to beat up" said smug boy cracking his knuckles. Boy swung his fist but Naruto catch the fist and spin around it. Boy ended on ground he tried to get up but Naruto kicked his face. Girls and other boys stared in fear at new classmate unfortunately Naruto looked at them and said "What,that brat was asking for it" as soon as he said that teacher in chunnin clothes came into clasroom. Teacher said nothing but glared at Naruto "Sit on your chairs" said teacher after few moments staring at his new student. " As you may notice we have a new classmate, why don't you introduce yourself" teacher urged him. "Hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki I am 7 years old" said Naruto

(This is graduating class so Naruto was younger than any other student)

**Sorry this is end of chapter 'cause im sick and in hospital and mobile isnt alowed here. I am going to write a small chapter every day btw thanks for follows I really appreciate it. See you next time**


	4. Sad

**Chapter 4: One step ahead**

After school Naruto went into forest to train.

_Naruto's mind:__" _**_Kit, this is our last training cause I am going to die"_** said fox "Why" Naruto questioned him (I dont care about Kyubi's gender) **_"This seal is killing me, hope you forgive me for what happened also my whole chakra will become yours."_** said fox in his cage " I forgave you when you started to train me" he said as he looked straight into Kyuubi's eyes. "**_Thanks, now let's focus on your training" _**

**After Training:****_"My time has come, train hard, fulfil your dream and breed some children" _** said fox slowly fading "I will" said Naruto and tears started to run.

**Time skip: one month**After Kyuubi's death Naruto trained till his bones cracked and his tendons tore.In one month Naruto grew into very powerful child (to imagine he's stronger than Kakashi).

**In the academy:**

"Ok class today we will have a sparring session so go to training ground." said Iruka and entire class went through door

"First match is going to be Kiba vs Naruto". The two mentioned stood in circle that was drew on the ground

"You gonna lose here" said Kiba and his dog happily barked. "Start" said Iruka. Kiba threw some shuriken.Naruto didn't move so Kiba started to run towards him.Kiba raised his punch but that punch was immediately catched. Naruto kicked Kiba so hard that he laid on the ground and started to began to tremble.

Iruka called off this match and called medics. In meantime Naruto sat under tree ignoring fangirl that were screming because of cheating.

**This is the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it and goodbye till next time.**


	5. Gennin Exams: Written test

**Chapter 5: Testing**

It was 5 a.m. when young man was running through village and was throwing

senbons on the signs of the street stores.

He has been doing this for nearly three hours but his next turn was into street where academy stood.

Today was the day of gennin exams every parent stood in front of doors and waited for their children Naruto needed to go through so he raised his KI (killer intent) everyone looked at him in fear and respect. He simply walked while they stared at him now with hate.

**in classroom:**

"Now the important moment in your lives, you will begin to take the exam which will have 4 parts: written test, throwing exam, taijutsu spar and ninjutsu demonstration"

ranged Iruka's voice through class. His assistant began to give out papers. "Sign your papers and begin" said assistant and sit next to Iruka. For Naruto these questions were easy 'cause he studied in library under a henge for days. Naruto finished his work fastest of the class after handing the test to Iruka he laid his head on the desk and started focusing on chakra signatures.

**Throwing exam:**

"Every one is going to recieve set of 10 kunais and ten shuriken to throw onto target" his assistant again began to give out set of weapons. "First: Choji Akimichi"

instructur said name and one fat boy began to throw at the target. "6/10" said instructor after his attempt

**Thanks reading and goodbye till next time **


End file.
